BELOVED YET LOVELESS
by Love Maker
Summary: Cagalli really loves Athrun but does he love her?
1. Chapter 1

please understand that I DO NOT own anything gundam seed if I did then I would be filty rich but I am not...thank you for understanding

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BELOVED YET LOVELESS

Chapter One: The Begining Of The End...

Cagalli sat in the hospital waiting room looking at the ring on her finger, the one Athrun had given her. As she looked at it she thought of how they first meet and all the things they had been through together, but know those memmories seemed so distance. It was hard for her to think about it, but she loved Athrun more than anything and nothing could change that. A few moments later Meyrin walked into the room

"Ms. Cagalli, Athruns awake if you'd like to go see him." she said softly.

Cagalli turned to look at her with tears already forming in her eyes. "Thank you Meyrin...I'll be right there."

As Cagalli took in one last deep breath she headed out the door into the hallway walking towarrds Athruns room. Thinking of what she would say as soon as she opened the door. Walking there seemed like an eternity, but when she arrived her body felt numb like her arms were unable to move and open the door. She reached out for the door knob and hesitated...

"What am I doing?... I should just walk away while I still have the chance." she thought.

To late she had opened the door before she knew it. When she opened the door there was Athrun sitting on the bed looking out of the window.

"Athrun..." she whispered with her head down facing the floor.

"What are you doing just run out and never look back never come back ...never ..its..its just to painfull." she thought.

He slowly turned to look at her. "Cagalli." he smiled "I'm gald you came... thank you...I'm also glad the war is over arn't you?"

Cagalli noded her head but stayed by the door. Athrun could see the unease she had through her body

"Cagalli ...whats wrong you dont look so happy."

She hesitated but finally answered him.

"Athrun, I'm sorry but Im going back to ORB." she whispered as she looked at him

He looked a little sad at her "I see...so when will you be back?" he asked.

"Thats the thing Athrun I wont be comming back at least not for a really long time.." her voice getting softer as she answered. He looked at her a bit confused.

"What do you mean ...I'll just go with you."

More tears started to form around her eyes.

"No Athrun, you dont understand you cant come with me."

After what Cagalli had said she was tearing up more inside. Like the words she has spoken were burning her lips. While his face expressions became more serious

"Why can't I go with you? Whats going on Cagalli?"

She couldnt even look at him anymore.

"Athrun I'm really really sorry please forgive me."

"Cagalli whats going on I dont understad."

She said nothing. Tears were finally comming down her face as sh efolded in her arms and pulled the ring off.

"Cagalli what are you doing?" he asked as he tried to get to her.

"STOP Athrun you'll only hurt yourself more."

He looked at her ready to cry.

"Cagalli why are you doing this?"

She finally looked him in the eyes.

"Athrun how...how could you ask me such a question...why am I doing this? you should know after all your the one whos inflicted such pain on me." she yelled

"Athrun I know you have feelings for Meyrin... dont say you dont becasue its true...I can even prove it. Athrun I dont know if you ever really loved me or if all those times you kissed me were a lie or not but just know I have always loved you." she reached out her hand and gave Athrun the ring back.

"I want to give this back to you I dont want it unless I'm the one you really love the only one you really love." she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Then looked him dead in the eye.

"I CANT and I will NOT BE second best Athrun ..not to you or to any man so if Meyrin is the one you chose to be with then fine so be it give her the ring." Cagalli slowly walked to the door. "Athrun I'm willing to wait for you but I cant wait forever...Good-bye." she whispered.

Cagalli walked out closing the door behind her leaving Athrun speechless. Standing right in fron of her was Meyrin. looking at her was like pouring salt into a wound. She couldnt take it and took off runnign untill she was out of the hospital building letting the wind wipe away her tears. When she reached the exit doors she fell to her knees and cried like she had never cried before.

Back in the building Athrun sat there staring at the ring in his hand with his own eyes filling up with tears. As he cleanched the ring in his hands he soflty whispered "Cagalli."

Thats when Meyrin walked into the room "Athrun I ...I saw Cagalli cry.." she stopped to see that Athrun was also in tears. ''Athrun what happened?'' she asked walking towards him.

"Were is she?" he asked.

"She left why? What happened?...Athrun please tell me talk to me."

"Why does he have to love her why cant he love me." Meyrin thought as she stepped back alittle from his side.

"Dont worry about it Im going after her." He slowly got to is feet even if it was pain ful he was going after her.

"Why, Cagalli Im so sorry I never ment to hurt you I love you I never loved her ." he thought as he slowly walked to the door his lover had run out of.

"No Athrun your to weak you'll only hurt yourself." Meyrin shouted as she put his arm over her sholder so that he wouldnt fall.

"I dont care Meyrin I LOVE HER!" Athrun continued to struggle to the door, but Meyrin stopped him by stepping in front of the door.

"Meyrin what are you doing?" Athrun asked in shock.

Tears were forming in her eyes " Athrun I...I dont want you to go." Athrun looked a ther with confusion.

"Meyrin why are you doing this?" but she said nothing. "Answere me!" he shouted

"She left you so why are you still going after her ...I...I love you Athrun I've always loved you ever since I first meet you. You were so kind to me and I wanted to be with you" She was in tears now.

"PLEASE Meyrin dont say such things you dont love me."

"Athrun." she softly whispered with her face in her hands.

"I love you so much please love me back Im begging you." Meyrin thought as she cried.

"Im sorry Meyrin" he whispered as he hugged her feeling sorry for her. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him untill they meet eye to eye. WERE SHE REACED UP AND...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jejeje Dont you just love cliff hangers I sure as hell DONT anway if you like it tell me so I can write some more thank you...please review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Good-bye...

As they meet eye to eye she reached up and kissed him. He had hesitated but then embraced it. Although he knew it was wrong he had also fallen for Meyrin at some point when they were up in space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A limo had come to pick up Ms. Cagalli from the hospital. As she sat there quietly she only thought of Athrun. 'Why did things have to turn out this way I thought he loved me.' she thought. Finally the time had come and it was time for her to leave everything she ever knew behind including the one person she loved most. It was time for her to move on and if Athrun truly loved her he'd come after her.

When she reached the space shutle that would be taking her back to earth Comander Durandal was waiting out side. As Cagalli left the limo she stops wondering if what she had done was the right thing to do. 'I...I should go back...how could I have been so crule to him...' but her thoughts were soon interupted.

"Ms. Cagalli we are waiting." Durandal waved at her to come.

"Oh sorry I didnt mean to keep you waiting please forgive me."she replied as she raced to the ship and climbed abord. "Once again Im very sorry Comander"

"No, not a problem Ms. Cagalli but sorry to say we are in a hurry." he smiled at her but then relized the redness in her eyes. "Ms. Cagalli is everything alright?"

"Oh um yes everythings fine Im fine thank you." but deep inside she knew she wasnt.

"Are you sure Ms. Cagalli." he asked again but she only noded her head. "By the way where is Athrun?"

Just hearing that name made Cagallis heart ache in pain so much it was almost unbarable. "Uh... Athrun and I decide it was best he stay here and remain in the hospital." she softy whispered with her head bowed down.

Durandal looked at her for a while. "I see but Im sorry to say Ms. Cagalli we cant have you without a body gaurd Ill have to asign you one as soon as we get back to earth."

"I understand." was her only answer.

The entier ship ride from then on was silent. When they reached Orb head quaters Cagalli wanted to burst into tears now that Athrun would no longer be by her side. When she exited the ship she managed to almost slip and fall but lucky for her Durandal was there to catch her.

"Ms.Cagalli are you alright?"

"oh um y-ya I uh Im fine sorry about that." she dusted herself and continued to walk. Untill Durandal reached out and grabed her arm

"Ms. Cagalli.."

"Yes." she turned around in suprise.

"Im sorry that Athrun wasn't able to come with you...but if ...you ever need anything Im always here ...here for you that is." Durandel said with a soft voice.

Cagalli blushed, he let her go gently and walked away. Cagalli stood back and watched him walk away. 'I wonder why he offered himself in such a way?' she thought as her cheeks went red again.

Later that day when Cagalli got back to orb she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Looking around the room a sudden rush of memories flooded her mind. Memories of her and Athrun when they first made love, and how they would watch movies late into the night and played around like children only in a more loveable sense. These memories had brought Cagalli to tears because no matter what she would alwasy love him.

It was almost night Cagalli slowly crawled into bed pulling the covers over her eyes and cried to herself. It wasnt fair to her that Meyrin just some how ended up in Athruns affections.

Athrun was her lover...or so she though.

They would have even gotten married if it wasnt for her but it seems that now it all depends on Athrun and if he loves her or Meyrin.

"Why... why me? I love him I loved him since the first day I met him he was mine. I was supposed to have his kids. WE were supposed to be together."she yelled. "we were ment to be together." she then softly whispered.

Finally after all the crying she fell asleep and into a deep dream or rather knightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREAM-

Cagalli was standing once again inside the hospital right outside Athruns door.

"What am I doing here?" she asked looking around then took a long look at the door in front of her

"Oh no its Athruns door what do I DO? do I go in? do I leave?" all these thoughts continued to run inside her head. Finally she go to courage to open the door after all she wanted to see him she loved him. As she reached for thedoor and turned the knob her eyes went wide open. When she saw Athrun at first she was so happy she wanted to run up to him huge him and kiss him but when she took a closer look Meyrin was also in the room she was lying in the hospital bed.

"Whats going on?" she thought.

Athrun was smilling holding a small child in his hands.

"Meyrin Im so happy Im glad I didnt go after Cagalli and stayed here with you instead we were ment to be!" Athrun said as if he didnt see Cagalli at the door.

Cagalli bursted into tears after hearing what Athrun said and ran out running not looking back untill she ran in to a great darkness she was alone it was cold her heart felt like it had stopped that very second when he said those words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was crying so hard and so loud in her sleep that Durandal heard her and came running to her door.

"Ms Cagalli are you alright open the door let me in!" Durandal yelled finally he openned the dor and came running in to Ms Cgallis side and took a hold of her.

"Ms Cagalli are you alright?" he asked Cagalli woke up and took a tight hold of him still crying.

"It...it ...it felt so real I ...I " she said but she could hardly speak.

"Its okay Ms Cagalli your alright it was only a bad dream your okay now Im here." he said trying to calm her down." Tell me what happened what did you dream about?"

"It it was Athrun he ... he didnt love me he loved HER she had HIS baby ...no no NO!" she screamed.

"well it didnt happen so dont worry about it." he said smilling at her to reasure her that everything would be okay.

"But it felt so real like it had happened...what if ...what if it does happen what if Athrun...?" she whispered already startting to cry again.

"But it didnt it was only a dream I bet he loves you and only you" he said hugging her, but deep inside Durandal hoped Athrun wouldnt come back for her so that he could be with her. He knew it was selfish of him to wish and hope for it but he didnt care he had fallen in love with Cagalli when he first met her and he had gone through more stuff with her than Athrun and her did.

All he wanted to do was be with her and now was his chance to tell her how he felt. As he got up from the bed he turned his back to her.

"Ms Cagalli Im sorry to tell you this at this moment but IVE HAD IT I thought that I could keep my feelings in but I cant I really am sorry but I have something to tell you I know how much Athurn means to you I really do but hes not the only one that loves you I love you as well I tried to tell myself that you love Athrun I tried to FORGET about loving you but I couldnt Im sorry to put you in such a position I honestly dont care if you dont return the feelings I feel for you but no matter what I wont stop caring for you I wont stop loving you Ill always be there when you need me..."

Cagalli sat there in shock after hearing Durandal confess his love to her she had forgot all about Athrun for the moment.

"y..you love me?" Cagalli whispered.

Durandal turned around to look at her wanting to hold her, kiss her, lover her, anything he could to be with her and make her happy.

"Yes Ms. Cagalli I love you..." he answerd walking towards her falling to his knees looking up at her from her bed side. She moved and sat at the edge of the bed so that his head layed on her knees.

"But why Im no good" she said softly about to cry again. He only looked up at her.

"your more than good... your perfect." he whispered as he looked up at her and looked deep into her eyes reaching out to kiss her. As there lips touched ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**!!!! Ha Ha I will always keep you wondering!!!!! jejejeje! hope the chapter was good!

by the way just incase your wondering ---Zaft and the earth alliances or whatever are all working together this is all going on since all the battles are over now!!!!

anyway sorry it took so long Ive been really LAZY I mean REALLY LAZY but I promise to work and write more!! anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and THANK YOU !!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Confusion...

Cagalli embraced his kiss. As they pulled away she looked at him in question touching her lips with her finger tips. She didnt really understand what was going on but he sure made her feel better than Athrun ever did the whole time they were together.

"why?" she softly whispered to him as she looked down a little ashamed of herself.

he looked at her and smilled "because I love you...thats why." he said picking up her head so that they would meet eye to eye. He got up a moment later and began to walk away.

"Ms Cagalli I'll leave you so that you may get some rest its been a hard day for you so..." but before he could finish he felt Cagalli wrap her arms around him and she began to cry.

"Please...I...I dont want to be alone." she managed to say before falling to the floor on her knees. He turned around and gentle picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed.

"I wont leave I promise if thats what you want Ill stay right here." he smiled at her to reasure her that he would be there."Now go to sleep." he said kissing her goodnight.

He made his way to the couch he wasnt just about to sleep in the same bed as her he respected her he loved her so much he was willing to wait a million years for her to love him back the way he loved her. That night Cagalli sleep like a baby.

The next morning when she woke up Durandal was no where to be found she quickly jumped out of bed.

"Durandal ...Durandal ..DURAN.."she screamed as she bumped into something. "OWww sorry." she said then suddenly she was liffted into the air "oh uh" she said when she realized it was Durandal himself that was holding her.

"looking for me." he laughed. Cagallis faced and turned a bright red.

"oh uh ye..yes..I..I was woried you wernt in the room and I got scared becuse you wernt..you wernt there when I got up..."

Durandal looked at her with such soft eyes "Ms.Cagalli I would never leave you I just wanted to get some breakfast for you...but I think were going to have to go out for breakfast now..."

Durandal placed Cagalli down on the ground he turned to pick up the try that she had dropped as she ran into him.

"oh Im sorry I didnt know you were carrying all that stuff...Im sorry please forgive me"

"its alright Ms.Cagalli you dont have to be its okay it was only an accident." he said smilling at her.

"PLEASE dont call me Ms. Cagalli anymore ... Cagalli is just fine..thank you"

"okay...Cagalli ...were would like to eat for breakfast?" he asked

"anywhere is fine with me as long as your there...with me" she whispered

"I'd be more tham happy to go anywhere with you Cagalli.." he smilled at her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the PLANTS Athrun was staying with Meyrin at her appartment sitting on the couch next to the window looking out to the view.

"Whats the matter?" Meyrin asked as she walked towards him.

"oh uh its nothing nothing at all." he answered but he knew he was lying to himself.

Meyrin walked over to him sitting on his lap so that his legs were right in between hers and there eyes meet eye to eye.

"Athrun I'm really glad to be here with you and I really love you I feel like the luckiest girl alive" she smiled at him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly placed his arms around her back and embraced her yet something still felt wrong to him like what he was doing wasnt right.

"Come Athrun lets go to the bed so we can you know" she giggled taking a hold of his arm and leading him to her bed were she soflty laid him down.

"Wait Meyrin Im not sure this is a good Idea." he protested to her.

"what why not... dont you like me Athrun." Meyrin asked him.

"Yes I do but..." Meyrin quickly interutped him.

"I get it your still stuck on that STUPID BITCH Cagalli arnt you...listen Athrun just forget about her im sure shes forgotten all about you after all she did leave you Im sure by now shes slept with other men so why dont you do yourself a favor and forget her."

"Meyrin whats the matter with you...you dont know what the hell your talking about." Athrun shouted back at her

"YES I do I was talking to my sister luna on the phone just a few minutes ago she told me she saw HER and Durandal walking out holding hands to the limo leaving some where"

"your lying Cagalli wouldnt do something like that." Athrun said as he got off the bed.

"is that so... you think that bitch is so perfect dont you then why dont you ask my sister for yourself and see whats going on." Meyrin told him as she picked up the phone and dialed her sisters number."here you go" she handed Athrun the phone.

Athrun waited for luna to pick up on the other line. "hello."

"hello luna is that you" he said anxiously

"uh yeah...Athrun... that you" she replied

"uh yeah I need to ask you something" he began to get nervous

"uh sure ask me anything whats up?"

"Listen Luna is it true that Cagalli is with Durandal did they go some where and were they holding hands?" his heart began to race.

"oh Athrun Im so sorry but yes there were leaving the hotel together holding hands to the limo and she well they both seemed happy all though Im not sure where they were going...beeeeeeeep...hello Athrun ATHRUN are you there ATHRUN?" she called out to him.

Athrun stood there frozen in place as the phone feel to the floor and a tear feel down his face and there it hit him. He feel to the floor on his knees with his hands into fist punching the ground like a wild animal.

"I told you Athrun ...maybe its time you just move on" Meyrin said as she walked over to him and took him in her arms as he cried in her lap.

Meyrin gave a small grin as she looked at him ' haha this is so perfect in no time He'll forget about her and then he will be all MINE' she thought brushing her fingers through her hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durandal and Cagalli sat down at a tabel in the back so that they wouldnt be seen by anyone and keep themselves private to talk.

"Thank you for bring me out for breakfast it was very wonderfull of you..." Cagalli said looking down at her plate.

"you still love him dont you...thats why you hesitated when I grabed your hand ...isnt it?" he asked her.

Cagalli couldnt even look at him she didnt want to talk about it but she felt so much preasure she felt she had no choice but to answer.

"Yes your right I still do, but what can I do hes made his choice..." she whispered

"I dont think so ...besides if he really loves you he will come find you...it wont be lond till I ll have to fight him to be with you"

Cagalli looke dup with widened eyes why would he fight for her she wasnt all that special atleast thats what she thought about herself. Durandal had reached out for her hands.

"Cagalli I love you."

she didnt know what to say or what to do she just looked at him as he kissed her hands so many times he told her he loved her but each time the words didnt comfort her they just pierced her heart because she honestly didnt want to hear them from him she wanted to hear those words from her beloved Athrun himself.

"Durandal..I...I uh..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG what will Cagalli say to him and that Damn bitch Meyrin what is her problem!!! well please review and thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Worried...**

Cagalli quickly removed her hands from Durandals grip looking away from him. It was the first time she had actually felt guilty since the last day she saw Athrun. Yet she didnt have a reason to feel that way. She had given Athrun a choice it was either her or Meyrin. She was free from him and his confusion until he had made his choice, but why did she feel this way?

"Durandal Im sorry Im just not sure of myself or the whole situation about Athrun. Im sorry if I have disapointed you."

Durandal laid back and thought for a moment about what she had said and how she said it.

"Cagalli nothing you say or do...will ever...disapoint me I told you Cagalli I love you and I plan on doing whatever it takes to make you happy to do whatever it takes untill you no longer need me and untill that day comes I will be here always."

Cagalli couldnt look at him.

"why do you say such things? I dont deserve such treatment."

Durandal sat and looked at her "look at me" she turned her head to face him but what had happened next she didnt expect. Durandal and reached out to kiss her.

"you have nothing to stop you from reaching your goal of finding true love and true happines. What has happened between you and Athrun is not your fault but his own. He left a very good thing and if he doesnt want it I want it. I promise to make you the happiest woman alive no matter what it takes."

"thank you that really does mean a lot to me but if you dont mind Id like to go back the Mansion if you dont mind Im feelin gkinda tierd.." Cagalli hesitated to say.

"as you wish." was his only response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still dont believe it no matter what you say" Athrun said to Meyrin as he pulled himself of her lap wipeing the tears way.

"are you serious?" she asked him.

"yes I do I was wrong to not go after her that day Im leaving theres no reason for me to stay here living with you is the worst mistake I've ever made in my life and thats all its been these past few days a mistake... Im sorry but I must go." Athrun whispered as he ran to the room he had been staying in to pack his things.

He wanted to make things right between him and Cagalli. He really did love her. nothing would satnd in the way of that now that he had realized it. a few seconds later Meyrin ran into the room.

"you cant leave me!" she shouted.

Athrun turned to look at her "what do you mean I cant leave you Im leaving and theres nothing you can say or do to stop me its over Meyrin no that there was ever realy anything there"

"I wont let you!" she shouted again.

Athrun had made his way to the door of the room with all his belongings as Meyrin stood in the way.

"move Meyrin" he demanded

"NO!" she started to cry "how could you leave me when Im in this condition"

"what the hell are you talking about meyrin?"

she slowly looked at him as if all hell was about the break lose and a demonic spirite took over.

"Athrun?" she started "do you remember what happened after you had come home with me that day that Cagalli left you when we were at the hospital?"

Athruns eyes began to widen.

"thats right Athrun you remeber dont you... Athrun... or did you forget that you sleept with me!" her voice began to grow with anger.

"d...do..don..dont tell me your...?" Athrun could hardly manage to say

"yep thats right you hit the nail on the head" she said sarcasticly

"...Im PREGNAT Athrun!"

Those three words had hit Athrun like a punch in the face.

"No No NO it cant be ...it isnt true" Athrun was in so much shock he had fallen to his knees. With all his belongings falling out of his suitcase spreading all over the bedroom floor.

Meyrin had calmed her self down and slowly made her way towarrds him cupping his head in her hands

"see Athrun thats why I cant let you leave...your going to have a family now."

Athrun stared at her in disbelief how could this be possable this couldnt be happeing. He didnt want a family with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was sitting next to te window looking out to the ocean it was nice and calm and all the children were playing with the nanny and Lacus was in the kitchen making them tea. it had been almost 3 months since Kira had seen or heard of his twin sister Cagalli and his best friend Athrun.

"I wonder how there doing?" he mutterd to himself

"you wonder how whos doing?"

It was Lacus she had heard Kira talking to himself. She set out the tea on a small table in front of them then sat down with a cup in her hand taking a small sip savering the taste.

"hmm thats good try it you'll like it!" she smilled

Kira laughed at her and how cute she could be to him "I think everything you make is good!" he said taking a cup for himself. All thought that was a complete lie the only thing he didnt like was the way she cooked but he would eat it anyway.

"so Kira ...who is it that you are wondering about?"

Kira looked at his cup of tea then out the window again. "its Cagalli and Athrun...I wonder how there doing? I wonder if there okay? something tells me somethings wrong ...but then again I could just be paranoid."

Lacus smiled and gave a small chuckle "would you just relax Im sure shes fine, hes fine, there both fine, Im sure they are... besides Cagalli can take care of herself dont worry so much."

Kira looked at her as to try and reasure himself that she was okay and so was Athrun. Yet he was still worried.

"Maybe we should go visit them." Lacus suggested as she set her tea down and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him holding him tightly. Laying her head on his back clossing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "lets go see how there doing." she whispered.

"yes. thats a good idea Ill call her to night to tell her well be there tomorrow" Kira replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli had spent the rest of the day in her room trying to keep herself form making contact with Durandal. He made her feel so dirty and unworthy... here was this nice guy who wanted to be with her and could make her happy if she would only let him but even though she thought she could she couldnt bring herself to do it.

It was already 7:30 dinner was ready and she had no desier what so ever to go down to the dinning room where Durandal would also be.

Then the phone rang.

"Miss Cagalli Master Kira is on the line" one of the maids said Cagalli ran to the phone

'Kira? what could Kira want? Does he now about me and Athrun?' these thoughts began to cloud in her mind.

"hello" Kira called out

"oh hello Kira hows it going?" she answered back

"great just called to see how you were doing and that me and Lacus plan on visiting tomorrow!"

"WHAT tomorrow!"

"uh yeah is that a problem?"

Cagalli took a moment to think '...oh nooooo...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE :whoa wasnt expecting that Meyrin would get pregnat...oh wait yes I did Im writing the storie!!! JAjAJajA! I wanted something so unwanted to happen out of the blue...well anyway we all should know why Cagalli is worried about Kira comming over as you know he and Athrun are best friends but still Kira would Kill Athrun if he hurt his sister and I dont think Durandal is that bad for cagalli after all here she is only wanting Athrun and Athrun gets another girl Pregnant...or does he??????????????? jeJEJejE!

well thanks for reading REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Tears of Regret**

"No ..no of course not theres no problem what time will you arrive tomorrow?" panic spread through out her.

"hmm around three o-clock..is that okay...are you okay?" Kira asked a little concerned.

'"hu-oh no dont worry about me Ill be waititng...cant wait!" she tried to sound excited with no success.

--

"what are you serious" Athrun asked in disbelief

"yes, Im sure...what you want me to get an abortion... is that it?" Meyrin asked a bit pissed off "is that what you want you want me to KILL OUR BABY!...HOW COULD YOU!"

"calm down Meyrin that isnt what I said or ment ...Im taking you to the doctor" Athrun was fustrated by now how could this have happened.

"WHAT! you dont beleive me either...why are you being like this I love you"

"Meyrin ...just shut up and let me think things through..." Athrun was at a loss he wasnt sure what do could Meyrin really be carring 'his' baby

"dont you love me"

"I HAVE TO GO..." Athrun said as he made his way to the door and walked out leaving his things behind

"Athrun wait!... were are you going?" Meyrin shouted after him

--

Kira and Lacus arrived around 3pm taking there things from the car as the maids took them into the mansion it had been a while since they had come and visit so it was going to take a little getting used to other people doing their work for them.

"well that was nice haha" Kira said scratching his head

"mmm hm." Lacus commented.

"well lets go inside and see were Cagalli is."

as they headed into the mansion Lacus stomache started to grumble

" I told you to eat before we left" Kira sighed

" I know sorry."

" thats okay go to the kitchen and get something to eat before you pass out or something Ill go look for Cagalli in the mean time and when your done come find me okay."

"OKAY!" Lacus smiled and walked in the other direction

" oh and Lacus please dont get lost " Kira begged

"right!" she giggled

Kira watched her walk for a moment and then went on to look for Cagalli which took longer than he thought a maid had spoted him walked around with a confused look on his face

" my help you sir?"

"oh uh as a matter of fact yes please can you tell me were is cagallies room?"

"yes sir right this way"

in no time they were right in front of a large door

"here it is" she smiled

"thank you very much ...sorry if this caused you any trouble" Kira said a little embaressed

"oh no none at all" she smiled and walked away

kira stood there for a while tool in a deep breath and then walked in

"hello is anyone here?

"Kira your here..." looks around him "were is Lacus?"

"oh she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat"

"oh okay Im so glad your here.. what would you like to do today?

"hmm Id like to relax today and then tommorrow go out and enjoy ourselfs ... is there anything in mind that you have that we could do for fun?"

Cagalli thought for a minute

"hmmm Ill have to get back to you on that''

"oh okay thats fine ...wait... were is Atrhun I wanted to say hi to him to were is heI'd thought he'd be here?"

Cagalli froze in place

"uh ...um...he..uh..."

"thats oaky Ill just give him a call later and see what hes up to... so uh how are you guys anyway"

Cagalli was in a state of panic what was she to tell him...

"we ... were uh... we've been a little distant lately so uh Im not really sure how hes doing... "

Kira gave her an odd look "DISTANT..."

"huh... yeah thats all" Cagalli new that she couldnt hide anything from her brother... it was comming he would find out but what would he think and what would he do?

"Cagalli somethings not right I can hear it in you voice?"

'damn it there it was he had cought on and without much to go on'

"Kira, I dont know what to say to you..." she could feel the tears swell up in her eyes trying to hold them back Kira held his eyes on her waiting for her to continue.

"Kira me and Athrrr..."

Cagalli was interupted as Lacus walked in to the room

"sorry it took me a while I got lost" she looked around the room "Oops Im sorry did I Interupt something important?"

"No nothing at all I have to go" Kira said as he got up and walked to the door

"Kira dont" Cagalli called after him

"I want to hear what he has to say" Kira said as he walked out the door

"whats going on?'' Lacus asked puzzled as Kira walked out the door and then looked at Cagalli

but Cagalli said nothingm, only tears started to fill up her eyes and poured down her cheeks

"CAGALLI!" Lacus screamed as she ran to her side and wraped her arms around her.

Kira made his way to front of the house and paused for a moment to think about what he was going to do wether he would go and see Athrun or not as the minutes passed by he had made the decision to find his friend... if thats what they still were but the question was were would he find him and what would he say to him as soon as he saw him

--

Kira jumped in the car and headed out

"if I were Athrun were would I BE?" Kira asked himself as he drove around when luck just happened to hit him out of the corner of his eye there he was sitting all alone on a bench in the park...it was Athrun

Kira parked the car and sat there for moment looking at Athrun with his head in his hands wondering what he was doing out here and why...when he decided to get out the car he decided he would take things slow and try to understand whatever it was that was going on with him

"Athrun" Kira said in a low soft voice to his friend

"Huh?"Athrun tillted his head

"Kira!?" Athrun asked in supries

"hows it going? what uh... what are you doing out here 'ALONE' 'without' CAGALLI'?" Kira said in the same tone

Athrun couldnt even look at him what was he going to tell him ...That he left Cagalli for another girl and without really loving her to begin with and didnt go after her that day at the hospital because he was to much of a coward too and that that other girl could be carrying his child... how could he tell his friend, it would destroy everthing there friendship... there trust ...everything

"Kira just tell me you hate me and never want to speak to me again that Im the worst friend you've ever had and that Im no good...and that" Athrun was on the verge of crying

"STOP ATHRUN why would I do that your like my brother.. whats wrong?" Kiras voice was still soft

"EVERYTHING KIRA EVERYTHINGS WRONG" Athrun acussed himself "everything thats happend is my fault I DID THIS to MYSELF"

"Athrun I dont understand tell me whats going on?"

Atrhun took a good look at him and then turned to look ahead at the empty-ness ahead of him eyes dead ahead and in a dead low voice Athrun began to whisper

"Im such a fool Kira...Cagalli ...she loved me, she needed me, she wanted me, she would have waited for me, and I turned my back on her I let her walk away from me because I was to stupid to go after her that day at the hospital Im so stupid, I let her go for someone else that wasnt even worth it I just thought she ment something to me because we had gotten so close when Cagalli was away and couldnt be there I didnt expect to feel anything for her but it happened but I thought wrong and the worst part is she could be carrying my child and I can never take that back I cant undo what IVE done" Athrun didnt say anthing after that

"so?" Kira said

Atrhun looked at him with a confused expression on his face

"SO what do you mean SO? how can you say that after what Ive done to your sister?"

"hmph and I thought I was the bady" Kira said in a cold voice "yeah your right you Hurt her you messed up you made a mistake ...SO what... FIX IT you love her right! go to her tell her you love her tell her your sorry ask for forgiveness tell her everything thats happened JUST TELL HER Im sure Cagalli still loves you and will always love you... no matter what"

"how could she love me after all this after what Ive done to her how could I TELL HER ANYTHING" Athrun shouted as he stood up gripping his shrit by his heart that was in so much pain it was killing him

"IF YOU CANT TELL HER THAN YOU DONT LOVE HER AND NEVER HAVE" Kira shouted back at him

Atrhun looked at him in shock

"Kira?"

"forget it Athrun... if your to afraid to go after the person you really love then ... forget you ever knew her, forget you ever loved her, forget you ever meet her, you dont deserve her, if you wont tell her if you wont even try what good are you to HER" Kira said looking at his friend in disapointment

"Kira?..I"

"I said forget it... forget everything" Kira said as he began to walk away

"your right I should forget her she doesnt even ..."

--

note from the writer:

WOW its been a while man I need to get on more sorry there hasnt been a story in a while Im having problemas en la casa but those are all fixed and taken care of plus summers here ya!! so I should be able to write more

wow so yeah Athrun and Kira talking Atrhuns being really GAY I wish he would just man up and tell Cagalli what he really feels !!

REVIEW REVIW REVIW!


End file.
